Another Day
by NegroLeo
Summary: William as always picked up the slack Grell leaves behind when he goes out to play. But what happens when this time William is the one he wants to play with. Another one I wrote a while ago. Made for my friend who is a big WilliamxGrell fan. Enjoy.


Another day, another job, another thing that Grell didn't do. As William stepped onto the roof of his target he let out a sigh of frustration. He shouldn't have to be the one who always cleans up after Grell because the idiot is always following that demon butler around. But there was nothing he could but except carry out the assignment then go back and wait for the next one. His target was a young girl that had a lung problem, she had already managed to hold on for longer then anyone expected but now it was her time. With the silence that was expected of all his kind William past through an open window and walked over to the bed where the girl lay with her eyes shut. But something must have changed because she opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Hello Mr. Angel. Is it my time to go?" Her voice was barely more then a whisper as she smiled at him.

He ended her life before she could say another word, it was an act of mercy. As her spirit faded he reached out and closed her eyes it seemed the proper thing to do. When he left there was nothing but the shell of the girl, his mission was accomplished nothing more nothing less. But as he headed back a flash of red caught his eye. There acting like a complete idiot was Grell, he was also with that demon butler again. William watched as Grell ran after the butler and was thrown aside, when it happened for the third time he turned away and headed back. There was no point in wasting time on an idiot.

William was just turning in his paperwork for the assignment he had completed when he felt something rushing through the air behind him. He stepped to the side and held out his foot as Grell rushed at him.

"Willlllllllllll!" He shouted before tripping over William's outstretched foot and hit the wall as he fell over.

"Really must we go through this each time you return from the human world? It is annoying." William said as he handed over his paperwork.

"But I missed you Will!" Grell shouted recovering already and attempting another hug.

"I highly doubt that since you were playing with that demon the entire time instead of doing your work." William replied simply as he threw Grell against the wall.

"Will are you jealous by any chance?" Grell asked standing up with blood dripping down his face.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm simply tired of cleaning up after your messes." William replied coldly as he walked away.

William adjusted his glasses as he continued walking passing by other reapers as he did. They didn't have to deal with complications like Grell, nope that annoyance was reserved specifically for William. With a defeated sigh he continued down the hall unaware that his every step was being watched.

Grell couldn't take his eyes off William as he shadowed him down the hall into the library. William was always so calm and cool that nothing seemed to faze him, nothing except Grell that is. And tonight was the night that Grell finally got William to admit he cared for him. But Grell had to wait for the right moment to attack him otherwise the plan would never work. When William paused to look at something Grell rushed over behind him and hit him right across the back of his head. He collapsed and Grell caught him with a smile, he planted a kiss on William's cheek before dragging him across the floor.

William woke up and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room where he was chained to a bed. It wasn't the worst situation he had ever found himself in and it wasn't the strangest. He gazed around the room and saw he was not alone. Standing in the corner was Grell looking beyond pleased with himself.

"I see you're awake. Are you enjoying this set up of mine?" He bounced over and leaned over William who was feeling even more annoyed then usual.

"What is going on Grell?" He tugged at the chains but they didn't come off.

"Why William surely a smart person like you can figure that out." Grell said leaning over and fiddled with Williams pants.

"If you're serious about this then you should know I will kill you later." William said as he regarded Grell who was now pulling off his pants.

Grell just smiled and chose not to answer, instead he finished undoing Williams pants and pulled them off. A second later he pressed his lips against Williams through his underwear, William just watched as his underwear was slowly taken off as well. It wasn't until Grell pressed his lips to it that he had to turn away, his face flushed slightly as Grell began to lick it over and over. He could feel his breath start to come shorter and shorter as Grell pushed it into his mouth. William couldn't understand what he was feeling at that moment, but it felt like he was melting inside.

"How are you holding up Will? Feel good yet?" Grell asked drawing it slowly out of his mouth.

"Shut up Grell."

"Whatever you say Will." Grell shoved it back in his mouth and slurped loud enough for Will to hear.

William closed his eyes as he began to pant now, Grell drew it out so his tongue lingered until there was nothing left to lick. Then carefully he leaned down and kissed the base which sent warning signals blaring through his brain. His heart nearly burst as his head jerked back and he came hitting Grell right in the face. When he finished he looked at Grell who was looking at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Very slowly he reached down and pulled off his own pants before he leaned back over William placing his forehead against William's.

"I'm going to make you say you like me." Grell stated before pulling himself up and over William.

Very carefully he draped his cape over William then leaned over and carefully pushed William into him. A moan escaped from Grell's lips as he began to move pushing William deeper and deeper into him as he moved faster. William felt it each time Grell moved and soon he could no longer hold it in any longer. He pulled at the chains as Grell moaned again, irritation filled him and he tugged so hard on the chains that the bed creaked with the pressure. Grell noticed and looked over at William who was scowling fiercely.

"Is something wrong?" Grell could barely get the words out as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"I think I'd rather touch you then have you continue to ride like this." William said looking deep into Grell's eyes.

"Are you saying that you care about me?!" Grell exclaimed looking pleased.

Quickly reached over and undid the chain, but the moment they were off William jumped up and pushed Grell to the bed.

"Don't misunderstand I'm simply using you for the moment." William explained pushing himself into Grell slightly.

Grell let out a moan as William began to thrust into him over and over again. Grell wrapped his arms around Williams neck and pressed his head into William's shoulder. In that second right before everything ended William felt something stir inside him, for a second all he could see was Grell. But then that moment ended and he left.

"Willllllllllllllll!" Grell raced down the hall jumping as he reached William who moved out of the way at the last moment.

"Grell, you didn't make your assignment again." William said as he shoved Grell into the wall.

"Ah but I'm sure you cleaned up after me." Grell said standing up and smiling at him.

"As usual." William turned away and Grell followed behind a smile on his face.

Things went as usual but last night was the first time that Grell was the one who had to clean up after William.


End file.
